Barney's Sing Along Sensation
The Lingo Show The Movie:Lingo's First Movie: LINGO:I'm a ladybird,This is my pet dingo,bingo. BINGO:(Ruff) LINGO:It start that we came from the forest in England where we were born in.Then,a sudden... MAN:Lets cut the forest. LINGO:Run,bingo.Run away. BINGO:(Barking) LINGO:Phew,we lost them. BINGO:(Ruff) LINGO:Wait a minute. BINGO:(Ruff) (They were caged) LINGO:Then we were taken for Deer street. BINGO:(Ruff) LINGO:Where are we. (Off of the earth where it says,New York in deer street.) LINGO:Were in deer street.Why Don't we built a bug mobile. There,were done.I name it,"The Big Bug Stage.Say,Shall we get bugs in every forest of the world. BINGO:(Barks) LINGO:Let's go.So,Tell us Where we can go.China forest.Okay,Let's go.Here we are,The forest of china.Yes,A forest where pandas live.Wait a minute,what is that racket. (A herd of water deers running towards them) BINGO:(Barks) LINGO:Uh,I think we must...RUN AWAY. (Lingo and bingo ran away from a herd of water deers,But after them,They ran right towards the river) BINGO:(Barks) LINGO:This is it,goodbye United Kingdom. BOTH:Aaahhh. LINGO:That's it,That wasn't scary.Yeah,bring it on. (At the end of the river,lingo saw a waterfall) BINGO:(Barks) LINGO:Uh,question,Are you sure there is no edge. BINGO:(Barks) LINGO:Uh,You maybe right,The earth is wheel shaped so it doesn't even HAD AN EDGE HERE. (Lingo and bingo are towards the waterfall at bamboo forest) BOTH:(Aaahhh,Splashed into the lake) LINGO:Wobbly worms.That was a wet adventure. BINGO:(Hears a bug) LINGO:What is it. BINGO:(Points at the edge of the shrub where he hears him) BUG:(training,chopping) LINGO:(Gasp)It's a bug.Nice hearing.According from my book that this is rare,Its a chinese ant.Well,he is rare. BINGO:(Pokes lingo) LINGO:What is it,bingo.Did you saw what happened. BINGO:(Nodded yes,points at a chinese ant when he saw them) LINGO:(Gasp)I think he see us. BUG:(Gulps) LINGO AND BINGO:(Looking at each other) BUG:(Flying off) LINGO:Wait,Don't fly off. BUG:Phew.(Gasp) LINGO:Sorry for scaring you. BINGO:(Barks) (Hits each other) BUG:(Groan)Huh,Aw no,My flag.where is it. LINGO:Is there is the matter. BUG:My flag,it was missing. LINGO:Missing. BUG:Yes,I always lost it.(Sighs) LINGO:Wait,I can help,Finding things instead of missing.I'm lingo,this is my pet dingo,bingo. BUG:Lingo. LINGO:Yes,We were building a bug Mobile.you. BUG:Wéi is the name.That was my flag where I live.There are few words I wanna say.I'm sorry,Don't get mad,Don't get mad. LINGO:Why are you afraid. WÉI:I get nice and silent training,Then you see me,I get afraid. LINGO:It's okay,wei. WEI:(Surprised) LINGO:I'd say you're a smart bug. WEI:Of course I'm smart. LINGO,AND WÈI:(Using their antennae that finds things) WEI:There it is.(He found his flag)I'm so glad you're fine,I missed you. LINGO:You find it. WEI:Thanks with you.Hey,that is it. LINGO:Yes,Its a bug Mobile.Lets go for the next country.Next,Pakistan.Here we are,the forest of Pakistan. WEI:He is my friend. LINGO:He is,when did it happened. WEI:We just had a fight.He called me a thunder cheetah. LINGO:That kinda hurts you feelings. BUG:Must,find,Habitats,Hello,thunder cheetah.Who is that. LINGO:Names lingo.Who are you. JAADOO:Well,Names jaadoo. WEI:Are you preparing saying sorry for calling me that name. JAADOO:Me,Say sorry.You were so fast. WEI:Well,You were so unfast. JAADOO:Thunder Cheetah. WEI:Unfast turtle. LINGO:Enough.Don't call each other names.Why were you guys fighting. WEI:He started it,When he called me a thunder cheetah. JAADOO:He started it,when he called me a unfast turtle. WEI:I heard that. LINGO:Everyone fights.So,why Don't we find another bug.its kinda fine when you are fine again.We didn't went in this place,what is this. (Earth where it said,"Antarctica") JAADOO:That's what I am looking for. LINGO:Not yet. WEI:(Looking at the gas)I think Antarctica crack wires. LINGO:Yes.All fix. WEI:Does anyone had a sheet,It's cold in there.Is it just me or the AC. LINGO:Were almost at the warm side. WEI:Hmm,(Sighs)That's warmin. JAADOO:Hey,Where is the cold. LINGO:Where are we.No way,Volcano. WEI:Phew,Is it me or is it hot in here.Are you kidding me.My wings are soggy. JAADOO:I cannot get cold air with warm air. WEI:Hmm,Yikes.So hot,Its hot.Where are we. LINGO:It a volcano.Don't worry,The bug Mobile works. WEI:Phew,Where are we,lingo.It's,germany. LINGO:Germany,There it is.Crack wire again. (Thump) LINGO,BINGO,JAADOO,AND WEI:(Coughs) BINGO:(Barks) LINGO:Yes. JAADOO:Yes,Where are we. WEI:Yes,My spine is hurting. TICK:Who is in my tunnel. LINGO:Who said that. WEI:I'm sorry,Don't frightened me. LINGO:Yes.Wait a minute,You're not a mole are you. TICK:Of course,I wasn't a mole. WEI:Of course we knew that. LINGO:Yes,your name. TICK:Names lieb. LINGO:Nice seeing you.Names lingo.So you live in the dirt,eh. LIEB:Yes.I've been exercising. LINGO:Yes,Let's find another bug. JAADOO:Is it me,or,Is it the sun.A hot day is poisonous for winter bugs. LINGO:Spain,Let's find a volcano.Phew,That's if we can't touch this volcano.You guys stay here.I can find it my self. COCKROACH:Who is in my volcano. LINGO:Who said that. COCKROACH:Me. LINGO:Goodness me.Who are you. COCKROACH:Names queso.You are... LINGO:I'm lingo.My word,that's hot. QUESO:You see,I'm a fire cockroach. LINGO:Okay,Let's go everyone. LIEB:Where are we. LINGO:This is Somalia. WEI:Yes,It's in Africa.Hey,Look.Its a cheetah.Its fast as me. LINGO:Okay,Where is that insect. WÈI:According of my book,this is a plains called the savannah.It is the pride lands. LINGO:Wait,Stop right there.Don't you dare move. JAADOO:Whats is it. LINGO:Look,over there. (Bingo points at a jackal) ALL:(Gasp) WÈI:A jackal. JACKAL:(Growls,angry)